


A Special Occasion

by soongtypeprincess



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale eating chocolates, Crowley being romantic, Ficlet, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Short One Shot, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: “I tried to do this 200 years ago when you opened the shop, but you had, em…visitors.”





	A Special Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> Another one shot I posted on my Tumblr.
> 
> This is an allusion to a scene in the GO script book that was never shot.
> 
> I do not own these characters!

The bell over the shop door rings and Aziraphale looks up from the book in his lap and smiles when he sees Crowley.

“Hello, dear!” he calls from the back room.

Aziraphale closes his book and sets it on the coffee table in front of him.

“You’re calling rather early today,” he points out as he stands and approaches him. 

He notices that Crowley has his arms behind his back and he tilts his head, curious. 

Before he can ask, the demon reveals what he’s been hiding: a bouquet of a dozen red tulips and a small round pink box with a yellow ribbon.

“Oh…oh my heavens, Crowley!” Another big smile adorns his face, making the swirling blue-green hue of his eyes brighten. “What is this?”

“What does it look like, angel?” Crowley mutters, trying not to grin, which is usually quite a challenge when Aziraphale smiles like _that._

“My boy, whatever is the occasion?” He carefully takes the pink box and unties the ribbon. He gasps. “Charbonnel et Walker chocolates? These are exquisite!”

“Not just any chocolates, love,” Crowley says. “Pink Champagne truffles.”

“Pink champa–what is the occasion?” 

Crowley licks his lips and takes Aziraphale’s free hand. 

“It’s the shop’s anniversary.”

The angel sighs. “Oh…dearest…”

“I tried to do this 200 years ago when you opened the shop, but you had, em…visitors.”

The sparkle in Aziraphale’s eyes made Crowley’s heart race.

“But…you could have come back,” the angel tells him. “They recanted my promotion and–”

“Those chocolates had melted,” Crowley explains, “and I’ll be _blessed_ before I give a box of melted chocolates to my angel.”

Azirphale raises his eyes. “Well…melted chocolate could always be put to good use, my dear.” 

The coquettish tone in his voice brings a rush of warmth to the demon’s cheeks and they both giggle.

“I mean…” Crowley whispers, leaning down to hover his lips over his. “We could always let _these_ melt.”

“No, I’m going to eat them now.”

He turns and walks to the old sofa, opening the box as he sits down and sets it in his lap. 

Crowley finds an old vase for the tulips behind the front counter and grins when he hears Aziraphale moan as he takes a bite of a truffle.

“Mmmph…marvelous,” the angel mutters.

The demon turns to him and smiles.

“Marvelous, indeed.”


End file.
